Adam Atheron
"And behold him on a green horse, old mighty Adam, the great unclean one" - Luke Blackburn 1678 Adam or as the faceless ones call him "''The primordial god of blood" '' has a relatively unkown history Before the big bang there was a single rock, 1 rock that floated throughout a red space. Eventually the rock began to form a face, this face somehow made the rock grow into a planet. In the year ASCENDEDᵃˢᶜ⁽³⁾ᶰᵈᵉᵈ 3 - ���������������� thREEEE3EE3E33E333 the priests of monetmuro appeared on the planet. They harnessed the face of the planet and used space technology to brew a human. The face was to be incarnated as a living being and they had to find a willing body to put the face’s soul into. The body was of an unknown Chris droid. The soul was put into the body and upon the new beings first breath he destroyed the rock. His breath was so powerful it ended that era. He awoke حركة المقاومة الاسلامية years later, In agustins bed An unimaginable amount of time later Adam was the ruler of the empire of the mobile phones, his empire was at war with Col.Lech Gore of the bug clan. The war lasted 16 million years and trillions of people died as a result. In the climax of the final battle Adam had transformed into the lava gargantuan meganiga beast and he battled Gore. The fight lasted for 87022hsoas Liverpool FC water-bottles and when Col.Lech Gore managed to destroy Adam a huge cataclysmic event fired, Adam transferred his energy into space time and he created a new universe. this universe is what we inhabit in. In the sky a huge portal appeared and everything from the old real where Adam inhabited was sucked through the portal and fired out into our universe. This happened in the year 2014 (However, nobody truly understands this) The coding of the universe was replaced with Jpegs of Adam and all the laws of physics were drastically altered, the entire universe essentially merged with Adams ancient realm along with the people inhabiting his realm such as Col.Lech Gore. This event in which the universe merged with the ancient realms is known as the 'Great soul suck portal' and it sets the entire series of events in motion. Space was now completely different, alongside our universe other pocket dimensions were formed, these pocket dimensions were called 'Realms' and they were each own to their own dimension with its own laws and races. The most powerful realms being Cell-V and Chloroplast 7. These pocket dimension realms began to trade with the universe and this further allowed for more assimilation. Meanwhile Adam had exited the soul suck portal and landed the Amazon rainforest. Adams true form is incomprehensible to anything in the universe and all realms apart from Cell-V. The sight of it is so alien that you're soul is deleted if you view his true form. In the rainforest Adam knew that people from the ancient realm would come looking for him, so he began to shapeshift and assimilate with the local wildlife. Everything he ate he gained their DNA and visual characteristics. Adam began eating spiders and natives and this unequal balance of food resulted in Adam being a cross human spider hybrid. Adam r